


Divine Connection

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making love with Will is the closest connection to another human being that Hannibal has ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Connection

Will felt absolutely divine.

There was no other word to describe the tight heat of the exquisite body that he was thrusting into, the warmth that surrounded him. Hannibal felt himself being pulled into that warmth, drawn into Will in a way that had nothing to do with the physical.

Will drew him physically, yes; it was impossible to deny that attraction between them. Will was beautiful and desirable -- the most utterly desirable creature that Hannibal had ever seen. He couldn't deny that he had wanted Will from the moment they had met.

But this was more than a physical attraction, more than desire. It was something that drew them together in their very souls, not merely through their bodies.

This was a need of the soul, not just the body. He _needed_ Will in a way that he had never thought he would need anyone. The idea intrigued him -- and even frightened him a little. But he wasn't going to back away from that need.

He wouldn't deny himself what he needed.

He couldn't deny himself the right to be with Will. Even though Hannibal knew that at some point, he would more than likely have to tell Will his secrets, that time hadn't come yet. Until that time did loom before him, he would indulge his need for Will.

Why shouldn't he? Will wanted him as much as he wanted Will. This was a mutual need; he had no doubt that Will also needed him desperately.

There was a need in Will that he hadn't yet touched, something deep within the young man that he was still trying to draw out. He didn't know all of Will's secrets yet, just as Will didn't know all of his. But he was ferreting out those secrets, a little at a time.

His own secrets were well hidden; Will wasn't going to discover them on his own, or stumble over any of them accidentally. Hannibal had made sure of that. He kept his secrets guarded; the only way Will would know of them was if he was told.

That was how it had to be. There was no other way.

But for the moment, those secrets didn't matter. They weren't important. For the moment, the only thing that mattered was being here with Will, being inside Will, feeling this beautiful body in his arms and sinking more deeply inside Will with every thrust.

Nothing had ever felt so divine. Not only the warmth of the beautiful body that he thrust so fervently into, but the feeling of being one with Will, of melding their hearts and souls as well as their bodies, the feeling of knowing someone completely.

Well, maybe not completely. They both still had their secrets, after all. But he knew Will better than he had ever known anyone, or ever would.

And in some ways, Will knew him just as well. That was a bit worrisome, but he wasn't going to think about it now. Not now when Will was spread out before him, offering himself up as though he was a sacrifice on some pagan altar of lust.

No, not lust. This was far more than such a base instinct.

Hannibal didn't know if this was love -- but it was probably the closest he had ever felt to that exalted emotion. What he felt for Will was far too complicated to be explained in one simple four-letter word, but if it could be called anything, love would be it.

Or maybe it was simply .... divine. Some feeling that came from another realm, a feeling that bound him to Will in ways that no one in this world could understand.

He didn't understand it himself. There were times when his bond with Will seemed incomprehensible even to himself, when he didn't know just what he felt for the young man or why he felt it. But the fact remained that the feeling was there, that it existed.

And that feeling grew stronger with each time they coupled. Being inside Will's body, knowing him this intimately, and knowing that he was the first and only person ever to do so only made him feel closer to Will, more protective of him.

That in itself was divine.

Had he ever felt this way towards anyone else? No, not even his sister when they were children. Will was the first person who had ever made him go outside of himself, cross over that protective line that he kept between himself and the rest of the world.

Will was the only person he had ever let himself love, the only person he had ever _wanted_ to love. Not the only one he'd ever been intimate with -- but then, intimacy wasn't love. It was merely an expediency -- or it had been until he'd been with Will.

Now, Will was the only one he wanted to share any sort of intimacy with. No one else would ever have his body again. No one else was worthy.

No one else aroused him in the way that Will did. No one else made him want them, or want to be with them. No one else had ever wielded this kind of power over him -- and strangely enough, he was content to give Will that power, to let Will arouse him in this way.

That arousal was divine in its own way. 

He thrust more deeply inside Will, gratified when he heard his young lover moan and felt Will squirm in his arms. Yes, this was divine, this connection between them, this arousal that hey could each give to the other. Nothing could mean more than this. Nothing.

This went beyond the physical, beyond even the emotional. It reached into a realm where nothing existed but the two of them, a realm that encompassed .... everything. Not just their hearts, their souls and their bodes, but their very existences.

He didn't know how to put it into words. He only knew that Will was his, and that Will wold always _be_ his, in this way and in every other way, throughout eternity.

Whatever lives they might find themselves in after this one, Will would still belong to him. They would still be entwined, their bodies and souls, for as long as the world turned and time existed. That divine spark would always reside within the both of them.

Hannibal cried out Will's name, his body on the verge of satiation.

Yes, they would always be like this, he told himself as his body trembled on the edge of release and his heart reached out to the young man in his arms. This divine connection would go on and on, with no end, and their hearts would always have a place to call home.


End file.
